


I Protect

by diduforget123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Not really an alternate universe but it is, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/pseuds/diduforget123
Summary: When stalkers force Chan's manager to take drastic measures, Chan thinks his life is going to take a turn for the worse, but what he doesn't realize is what the three hot bodyguards that have been hired to work for him, have in store.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. Inconvenience

_ Breaking News. _

_ Famous artist and choreographer Lee Chan was followed home today in Seoul by a sasaeng fan.  _

_ Reports say that the fan's motives were to kidnap the artist to an unknown place that was marked on a local map. She was detained outside the idols apartment building when the security guard noticed she was following him. _

_ This has been the second attempted kidnapping on the idol. _

_ We will keep you updated on the development of this story. _

Chan's manager shook his head as he shut off the screen, turning his chair around so he could face his artist. He folded his hands on the desk and furrowed his brows. "This is the second time this year that one of those… horrendous saesangs have tried to follow you home into your apartment." 

He sighed. "Two times too many, and personally, Chan, I'd prefer that we not have any more of these incidents. It’s tiring. And your safety is our number one priority."

Chan raises his brow. "And how do you propose that we stop people from following me?"

The manager leaned back in his chair and looked Chan straight in the eyes, his holding no readable emotions in them. "Unfortunately, fans following you is something that we cannot control as their actions are unpredictable and mental, but there is another solution."

"What? Bodyguards?" Chan laughed at his comment. The idea was sounding dumb, even to him. Honestly, who needed bodyguards for such a stupid situation like that? It wasn't until he noticed the solemn face on his manager's face that his laughter faded.

"You- you can't be serious? Bodyguards? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Absolutely not! A deranged fan basically threatened your life! If anything, this is not enough!"

"No. No. No. No." He abruptly stood up from his chair. "No bodyguards. I don't need them. I am a strong, independent artist who doesn't need any protection."

"This isn't your decision," The manager replied sternly, his glare burning holes into the idol.

Dramatically, Chan whipped his head away from his manager and sashayed out of the room. He could hear his manager calling out to him, but he didn't care. How dare his manager bring up getting bodyguards he didn't need to be protected. He didn't need to be-

Chan's thoughts were hastily cut off as his body hit something. Or… someone. He blinked for a few moments before glancing upwards at whomever he hit. And boy was he glad he did. 

_ Oh. _

The man standing in front of him was wearing a tight fit black shirt and skinny black jeans. His hair was somewhat wavy, light, blonde. It was a little bit darker than bleach blonde, but it still seemed to shimmer ever so slightly in the luminescent office lights. And his eyes, oh his  _ eyes _ , were just a beautiful hazelnut, with a hint of olive in them. 

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" The man screeched and took a step back. Chan blinked at him. Was this another weird fan? Perhaps someone who also had unrealistic fantasies about him? 

"Um, yeah, it's... me?" Backing away slowly, he watched the guy continue to ramble.

This was odd.

The strange, hot man in front of him opened his mouth to speak again but instead was cut off from a voice behind him. 

"Yo, Seungcheol, tone down the fanboying. Remember why we are here."

The guy speaking was tall. Like, super tall. Chan had to look up to see his face, and when he did, he just about turned into a puddle right there. He had the face of a God. 

He was hot. 

The taller man was in the same fit as 'Seungcheol,' but he was built so differently. He had broader shoulders, and his chest was much more defined. His hair was a mix between a light lilac and a darker silver- it was beautiful. 

God, Chan was so gay.

"Seungcheol, did you even introduce yourself to Chan before you started going crazy on him?" Mingyu asked, one eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Seungcheol grumbled a quick no at which the latter just rolled his eyes at. He turned towards Chan, letting a big grin appear on his face.

"Hello, I'm Kim Mingyu, one of your assigned bodyguards!" He held a hand out to Chan, who stared at for a moment before hesitantly shaking it.

"I'm Lee Chan," he replied quietly, "but I guess you probably already know that."

"I'm a tad bit aware." Mingyu chuckled and glanced over at Seungcheol before throwing his arm around his shoulder and squeezing his sleeve, much to Seungcheol's whiny protests. "This special idiot right here is Choi Seungcheol, the head of your small security crew."

Seungcheol brought his hand up and whacked Mingyu on the side of his head. "Brat! Respect your superiors!"

"So, you guys were hired as my security guards?" Chan inquired.

The guards blinked at him, Mingyu looking especially confused.

"Yeah, didn't your manager tell you about us? We were hired a couple of days ago."

"He just told me..." Chan sighed. Guess he didn't exactly have much say in the matter. But he was going to make his stance on it clear. "But so that you know I don't rea-"

Taken aback at a third party entering, Chan cut himself off as the person walked toward him. He was as handsome as the other two, but his jaw was more defined, and his gaze was much more powerful. It made Chan kind of question whether the choice of authority should maybe have been his. He gulped as the other began to speak.

"Let me guess, you don't want us in the way, and you want us to act as inconspicuously as possible, as to not draw attention because you don't 'need us.' Am I right?" 

As the man spoke, Chan could only stare at him, absentmindedly fantasizing about what he would look like without a shirt as his chest was defined as Mingyu's. 

Yet again, Chan was very aware of just how gay his little heart was. If these three men were to be his bodyguards, he wasn't sure if he would survive.

"Y-yeah, that sounds about right..." Oh, God. Stuttering? Chan was surely malfunctioning.

The other smiled lightly. "I kind of figured." Chuckling at the silence, the man extended his hand out to Chan. "I'm Wonwoo."

Chan stared at the hand for a few moments before hesitantly shaking it."C-Chan..."

"I'm technically the second-in-line leader to be head of this team," Wonwoo smirked and looked at Seungcheol. "All I have to do is get rid of him."

Seungcheol scoffed. "Hey!"

Chan blinked at them.  _ What the heck. _ "So, are you guys like going to be with me forever or?..."

This was a weird arrangement, and he didn't want these guys to be here for long, even if they were some of the most attractive men he had ever seen in his life. He knew that he needed some protection, but his fans, no matter what, would find a way to get through.

Seungcheol looked at Chan like he was going to speak, and then someone suddenly cleared their throat from behind Chan, making him jump.

"They will be staying with us for a very long time Lee Chan."

His manager smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"A very, very long time."

Chan was fucked.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contract of the guards is discussed and someone else enters into the story!

Chan whined as he pressed his face against the cold glass of the conference room table. He was so tired, so worn out from all the craziness that the three boys have been putting him through. Chan was a renowned dancer and performed some of the most intense choreographies to ever exist in the music industry, but nothing,  _ nothing _ , could compare to the amount of stamina that these boys had. 

They were everywhere.

All around him.

He was so overwhelmed.

Chan groaned as he heard them continue to bicker with one another even though they should’ve been focusing on the task at hand.

Him.

“What exactly are you guys complaining about?” There was a hint of annoyance in his voice but also a little bit of playfulness. He turned slightly so his head was resting on his arm. As he looked up at the boys, he watched as they stared blankly at him while all holding up their hands, Seungcheol holding up his fingers like scissors, Mingyu with paper, and Wonwoo with rock.

“Are you fuckers really playing rock, paper, scissors?!” 

This was ridiculous. The people that were supposed to be the ones protecting him, and making him feel ‘safe’ were playing games like children.

Oh, how Chan was screwed.

“Yes we are playing rock, paper, scissors,” Mingyu smirked and stared right at Chan. “And what about it?” 

Not even waiting for Chan’s answer, Mingyu turned his attention back to the other two and joined them, shouting triumphantly as he won. 

Chan screeched internally and began to bang his head on the table, emphasizing his words. “I. Hate. My. Life.” 

“Sit up Chan, we have work to discuss.” His manager announced as he walked into the room. His manager probably wanted to be done with this more than anything, especially since he was the one doing the paperwork in the end. Chan took in a deep breath and lifted his head up off the table. He noticed that the other three had quieted down and were already in their work headspace. All three of them wore the same stoic expression, one that was cold and harbored a dark look to it. Honestly, it was kind of hot.

…

No, no, no. Chan internally slapped himself. He would not think of his bodyguards this way, especially during a meeting, especially when they were supposed to be keeping him safe from people that wanted to harm him. Even if they all looked like they were sculpted by God, he refused to acknowledge it… at least on the outside, he wasn’t going to acknowledge it. 

“We have a few things that we need to discuss regarding the roles and positions you guards will have under our employment.” The manager gestures towards Chan. “Per contract, Chan will need to be on guard twenty-four-seven and-”

“Uh  _ excuse me?”  _ Chan could not believe this. “Twenty-four-seven? Am I twelve? I do  _ not  _ need a babysitter.”

His manager proceeded, unphased by Chan’s childish concerns and turned toward the guards. He pulled a singular piece of paper out of a manila folder, sliding it across the table to three men. “This contract has all of the employment specifications so please read it carefully, and if you have any questions feel free to ask me.”

All three of them nodded in affirmation and then proceeded to huddle together to collectively read the document together. 

Chan grumbled in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping down.

This whole thing was dumb. Chan was basically getting three hot babysitters who were going to do nothing but nag and be around him all day. God, he wondered how long he was going to be able to go without strangling at least one of them from annoyance.

They all sat there quietly in the conference room, waiting for the guys to finish reading, which, considering that there was only one piece of paper, it was taking them  _ quite  _ some time. 

A few seconds later, Seungcheol cleared his throat and picked up the paper, pointing to a specific part.“It says right here that someone needs to be with Chan, as we briefly discussed a few minutes prior, but uh, will all of us be staying with him?”

His manager pondered for a moment before shaking his head. “That won’t be necessary. Only one of you will need to stay with him and I will let you decide who that will be.”

Seungcheol let out a hum.

“If that is all, and you have no other questions or concerns, then you can all sign your names on the document.” 

The manager passed them all pens and watched as each of them signed their names on the respective lines. Wonwoo, who was the last to sign, capped his pen and slid the paper back across the table. 

The three boys stood up, followed by the manager who shook their hands one by one.

“Pleasure doing business with you boys. I’ll let you and Chan decide who will be staying with him. I have a meeting that I need to attend to if you’ll excuse me.” He turned towards Chan. “Be nice.” 

Before Chan could even make a remark his manager was already gone. Chan sighed and rubbed his temples before looking back up at the three idiots. “So which one of you is going to be staying with me?”

He stared at them intently, thinking that one of them at any moment was going to stand up and volunteer themselves to stay with him considering even they knew about that part of the contract long before Chan did, but what he didn’t expect was for all of them to stand up. At the same time.

“ME!” Seungcheol screamed as he pushed the other two boys back onto their chairs. Mingyu glared at him and grabbed Seungcheol’s arm from behind, pulling him down onto the ground.

“NO! I’LL DO IT!” 

Wonwoo scoffed loudly and put both of the guards in a headlock. “I’ll stay with you.”

Seungcheol gasped at Wonwoo’s words and began to bicker with him on why he was the better choice, that only lasting a few seconds before Mingyu joined in as well. Now all Chan could hear was a mess of squabbling and some curse words being thrown around. He sighed and felt his lips turn into a pout as he hid his face in his hands. He really wanted nothing more than to go home,  _ alone.  _

Chan hummed dreamily at the thought of being able to take a peaceful bath with maybe one of his favorite bath bombs in it and then going to lay down in his bed and sleep for eternity. It was hard to find time to just lie around and relax but due to the recent circumstances and this meeting he had been required to attend, he finally found he had just enough time to do it. But, instead of doing that, he was sitting here, listening to three grown men fight over who was going to stay with him for his protection. In all honesty, Chan really wondered if it was him that was going to be doing the protecting considering he was the one that actually seemed the most mature in this situation.

The bickering seemed to go on forever. The time seemingly having slowed down, making everything so much more irritating. Chan felt the wind of someone next to him and decided to slightly lift his head up, letting one eye peer at the sudden presence. The person smiled brightly at him and Chan felt his heart melt.

“Vernonie!” Shooting up from his seat, Chan threw himself onto Vernon, catching him slightly off guard.

Vernon chuckled and wrapped his arms around Chan to give him a proper hug.

Vernon and Chan had both been accepted into the company at the same time. Vernon was fourteen and Chan was just shy of thirteen. At first, they didn't get along. Vernon saw the younger as a nuisance and acted as if he was the most annoying person ever to exist. But, as they continued to spend more time training with each other and hanging out with each other they formed a close bond. Eventually, they signed their own contracts separate from each other but they continued to stay close. Each of them supported each other in most everything they did and when they had the time off they would spend it with each other. They were, for the most part, inseparable.

Chan clung onto Vernon as the latter moved into a seat, taking Chan down with him so he was now positioned on his thighs. The older looked into Chan’s eyes and felt his heart ache at the way his eyes shined when he stared at himself. 

Vernon had always had a huge crush on the younger but with his things were between them, he didn't want to risk losing their friendship or their careers that they sacrificed their whole childhoods working for.

"When did you get back from your tour? I thought it was supposed to last until the end of November?" Chan was puzzled. It wasn't like the company to bring artists back unless they were finished with their concerts and the international legs of the tour were over.

Vernon frowned and ran a hand through his hair. 

"The weather was so bad that we couldn't fly in nor could we drive there. It was terrible Channie, the fans had been waiting for this for such a long time and I feel like I let them down." 

Now it was Chan’s turn to frown.

"Vernon it wasn't your fault. Neither you nor anyone else could have predicted that the weather was going to be that harsh. Please don't beat yourself up over it. The fans know that you would've done everything in your power to make it to that city."

He seemed to get the point. Chan watched as he breathed in shakily and exhaled ever so slowly. He looked back at Chan and gave him a sincere smile. "I don't know what I would do without you Channie."

He reached up and stroked Chan's cheek with his hand. The younger contently sighed and nuzzled into his palm.

"And I don't know what I would do without you Vernonie."

They both looked at each other intently and basked in each other's presence. Chan had been sucked into a whole other world until he realized that there were other people in the room.

Seungcheol cleared his throat and made both of them snap back into reality. "Should we uh give you some privacy or…?"

Chan felt his cheeks heat up. He was so enthralled talking to the other musician that he had totally tuned out both the guards and the world.

Chan swiftly got off of Vernon’s lap and composed himself before looking back at the three boys. He looked back at Vernon was sitting back in his seat, his face a mix between utterly confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Who exactly are these people? New management?"

Chan opened his mouth to speak before Mingyu stepped forward and beat him to it.

"We are Mr.Lee's personal bodyguards," he eyed Vernon, working his eyebrow "and you are?"

Vernon grinned and stood up from his seat to extend his hand to the guard. "I am Chwe Hansol, another artist signed with the company, but you can call me Vernon."

Mingyu glanced down at his hand and seemed to glare at him before taking his hand.

"My name is Kim Mingyu and these are my fellow guards Jeon Wonwoo and Choi Seungcheol." He nodded his head in the direction of the leader.

"Seungcheol is the lead guard and handles most of the affairs."

Seungcheol leaned forward and shook Vernon’s hand, Wonwoo doing the same.

He looked from them to Chan. "Bodyguards?"

The younger groaned. 

"Don't ask."

Vernon nodded in agreement and sat back in his seat. Chan waited for someone, anyone to say something, but nothing. There was an odd tension between the guards and Vernon but he figured it must be because of the sudden introduction. 

Please save him.

"So…" Chan began and awkwardly fiddled with his fingers "have you figured out which one of you is going to stay with me?"

It seemed to have a positive effect because the leader suddenly smiled, a wicked grin if you asked Chan, and he stood up almost sort of pridefully.

"I will be the one staying with you."

He gave somewhat of an affirmed nod before looking at the other guards, taking note of their extreme lack of emotion. He wondered why they were acting that way. Chan turned towards Vernon and was met with his gawking expression at the events that just transpired. 

"What do you mean he is staying with you?!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I love you guys!  
> If you wanna talk about my story or vent or just talk about Chan with me,  
> Follow me @LeeChanIsAKing on Twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm sorry it's a little short but if you know me, you know that I don't make my first chapter very long :3  
> Let me know how you feel about the chapter!  
> Rant with me on Twitter @ LeeChanIsAKing  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta reader haowdy_do ily


End file.
